


Minerva(OC)/Kid: Spending Time Together

by Chibitami



Series: OP OC: Minerva [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Kid insists on spending time with Minerva. And he's also fairly drunk.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OP OC: Minerva [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Minerva(OC)/Kid: Spending Time Together

Clang! “Shit, fuckin’–" 

Minerva’s head snapped up at the sound of someone walking face first into her room’s door, followed by a familiar voice cursing as they stumbled back. She looked up from her book and watched as her visibly drunk captain clumsily opened the door and staggered into the Victoria Punk’s clinic. He gently rubbed the part of his forehead that had collided with the wooden door and scowled.

Minerva closed her book and crossed her arms. “Eustass? What’s the matter with you?” She looked him up and down, wondering what reason he had for coming into her room so late at night.

“You weren’t at the…the party,” Kid slurred, crossing his arms to mirror her. “How come? Killer, n’ Heat, ‘n Wire and me are havin’ fun.” He pointed at the book in her lap and glared at it. “You’ve read that thing a million fuckin’ times…and you’ve partied with the rest of us…” He counted slowly on his metal fingers. “Oh, yeah,” he drawled sarcastically, “Zero fuckin’ times!" 

Minerva frowned. "You know I’m not a very social person,” she replied coolly. “Or a hard drinker. I’m perfectly fine with my book and my tea.” She reached for her cup of chamomile on her nightstand and sipped the last few dregs of tea, and Kid frowned as he subtly rocked back and forth on his heels.

“I’m not,” he snapped. He hiccuped and pointed at her again. “You’re part of the crew, and the crew gets drunk together on poker night.” He stumbled over to her bed, and Minerva crinkled her nose; he was only a foot or two away from her, and she could already smell the sake on his breath.

“I can be part of the crew and enjoy a quiet evening to myself,” she pointed out. “Now, why don’t you go back to your room and go to sleep? I’ll see you tomorrow morning when you come here again to inevitably ask me for some way to cure your hangover.” She smirked, but her smile quickly faded as Kid pulled her out of bed by her arm. Her lips parted in surprise and she froze up; before she knew it, Kid had hoisted her over his shoulder. “Eu-Eustass!” Her voice was a small squeak as he carried her out of the clinic and out onto the Victoria Punk’s deck. “Put me down!”

Kid shook his head and she smacked his lower back in a futile attempt to get him to drop her; he merely let out a small irritated grunt and pinched her leg with one of his hands. She squirmed in his arms and to her surprise, she watched as Kid passed the door to the kitchen where the others were still having fun; she could hear the muffled sounds of laughter and the clinking of tankards and poker chips, followed by the flick of a deck of cards being shuffled. “Where are you taking me?”

“M’ room,” he replied bluntly. Minerva’s cheeks turned bright pink. 

“And what business could I possibly have in your bedroom,” she replied icily, “Especially while you’re inebriated?” She crossed her arms and, since she couldn’t comfortably turn her head to face him, glared at the part of his back that she could see while he carried her like a sack of potatoes. 

“I wanna spend time with ya, dumbass,” Kid slurred. His face felt warm, and he pretended that it was solely because of the alcohol in his system. “And if you don’t wanna play poker and have fun like the rest of us, then you can keep me warm while I sleep this off." 

Minerva huffed. "You can spend time with me when you’re sober,” she said pointedly. “Besides, I’m sure a blanket would be a more useful way to keep warm. Here, if you take me back to my room, I’ll let you borrow one of mine–”

“Nah.”

Kid opened the door to his quarters and kicked it shut behind him before tossing Minerva onto his large, king-sized bed. She landed onto his mattress with a small “oof”, and the box springs squeaked underneath her. She put her hands on her hips indignantly, but Kid wasn’t even looking at her. He removed his metal prosthetic and tossed it aside before removing his goggles, shirt, and…his pants. Minerva immediately turned away and shut her eyes; she knew that Kid wasn’t modest by any means, but surely he wasn’t this shameless!

She heard him take a few steps before flopping onto the bed next to her with a small grunt, and she felt him grab her waist to pull her against his bare chest. Apparently he _was_ this shameless. “You would probably be less cold if you wore some pajamas,” she retorted, her voice slightly muffled by how she was pressed against him. Thank goodness he was still wearing his boxers; she wasn’t too keen on how close she was to them, but she would rather feel that thin fabric against her legs than Kid’s bare hips and…ugh, why was this happening?

“Feels weird wearin’ clothes to bed,” Kid replied groggily. He rolled onto his back and wrapped his arm around Minerva’s side, smirking a bit when her hair tickled his neck and shoulder. “Mmm…you’re soft.” He pulled her a bit closer and let out a sleepy sigh. “N’ warm.”

Minerva definitely felt warm–in fact, her cheeks felt like they were going to burst into flames any second now! She tried to worm out of Kid’s grasp, but it was no use; even if she wasn’t trapped by his metal arm, she wasn’t strong enough to push herself away and wiggle out from under him. She shifted around and tried to find a comfortable position, eventually settling on her side and resting her head in the crook of Kid’s neck; one of her arms was folded and resting on his shoulder, while the other one was palm-down on his torso. She could feel his chest rising and falling, and his breaths were slow and deep. 

She tilted her head up a bit to see if he was still awake, and saw that his eyes were closed. His lipstick was a bit smudged, and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed through his mouth. His breath still smelled like sake, but it wasn’t as overpowering as it was when Kid had first barged into her room. It was strange to see him so relaxed for once.

Minerva felt her eyelids become heavy, and before she realized it, she had fallen asleep in Kid’s arms–well, arm. The two of them would occasionally sigh or mutter in their sleep, but they never stirred once as they held one another. Kid always slept heavily after a night of drinking, but there was something about holding Minerva that made him feel even more at ease and almost…peaceful.


End file.
